


Just A Bad Dream

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>紐特做了惡夢。現代AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Bad Dream

 

 

睡意朦朧的黑暗裡，有玻璃摔碎在地上的聲音。

民豪眨了眨沉重的眼皮，下意識地往旁邊伸出手，當可及之物只有猶帶餘溫的床墊時，他才真正醒了過來。

「紐特？」他低喊。沒有回應。民豪翻身坐起，抓起一旁的連帽T恤套上，這才注意到從門縫底下滲入臥室的光線，還有細微的、他分不出是什麼的嗡嗡聲。

他打開房門，陡然變亮的光線讓他瞇起眼，原本模糊的聲響頓時變得清晰：自水龍頭湧出的嘩嘩水聲，從床上消失的金髮少年背對著他站在廚房水槽前。

「紐特？」他開口，往前邁步，從他的角度可以看見紐特把右手擱在水槽裡。「怎麼回－－」

金髮少年向後揚起左手。「我沒事，不要過來。」

民豪繼續往前走，然後發現對方阻止他靠近的原因－－地上散落著淺藍色的瓷器殘骸，民豪認出那曾經是紐特慣用的那只馬克杯，半透明的褐色茶漬沿著磁磚縫隙流得到處都是。「瞧我搞得一團糟。」紐特意外嘶啞的聲線讓民豪抬起頭，注意到金髮少年發紅的眼角。民豪小心翼翼地跨過地板上的殘骸站到水槽邊，在看見紐特浸在流水底下的右手時皺起眉頭。他拿起晾在一旁的玻璃大碗盛了些水，打開冰箱從冷凍庫裡拿出冰塊。「坐下。」他向金髮少年示意餐桌的方向，捧起裝滿冰塊和水的碗放在對方面前。紐特將明顯發紅的右手浸入碗中，薄唇緊抿。

民豪在他身邊拉出另一張椅子坐下。「現在是半夜不知道幾點，你如果願意告訴我約了誰在這時候開茶會，我會很感激的。」

紐特發出一個介於哽咽跟嗆咳之間的聲音，然後如民豪所願地扯開一抹虛弱的微笑。「沒有人，你這瞎卡頭。我做了個惡夢。」他抬起手背揉揉鼻子，民豪把桌上的面紙推過去。

「比起叫醒你的男朋友，你更願意跟茶壺哭訴？我真是太小看你身上流的英國血了。」

紐特瞪了他一眼，嗔怨的成分遠多於怒氣。民豪握住金髮少年安然無恙的右手，將柔軟的纖細手指收進掌心裡。「這很怪異，又荒唐，但感覺實在太他媽真實了。」

民豪等待。紐特下意識地以手指撥弄碗中的冰塊，視線盯著桌面。「我們被關在一座迷宮裡。」

「聽起來挺刺激。有怪獸之類的東西嗎？」

紐特掃過他的眼神讓民豪知道他說錯話了。「我們，或者精確一點說，你－－每天都在找路出去。每天進去那該死的迷宮，試著找路出去。」

「我去找路，那你在幹嘛？」

紐特聳肩，這是個好兆頭，表示他的精神正在放鬆。「我想不起來...迷宮裡還有其他人，我好像在帶領他們。」

「該不會有我們認識的人吧？」

紐特咯咯輕笑，民豪認得這種笑聲，他暗自鬆了口氣。「我好像有看到艾爾比，傑夫、查克、薩特，伽利也在，還有小班....」

「我太常讓你來看我們練習了。那幫遜客該為此感到榮幸，我說真的。」

又是一串笑。老天啊，他可以說上一整天，只要紐特這樣笑給他聽就好。「什麼？你是說出現在我的夢裡嗎？」

「你最好別在他們面前提起，就算提了，也千萬記得強調這是個惡夢。」

「然後湯瑪士出現了。」

「.....現在我真的覺得這是個噩夢了。」

「民豪．帕克，」紐特試圖板起臉，但唇角捲起的細微弧度出賣了他。「不准你這樣說湯米。」

「我上次更新臉書的感情狀態的時候，你還是我的男朋友。他知道這點，但他還是決定單獨約你出去。根據大學生守則第101條，我應該跟他摔手機決鬥，然後把痛宰他的過程錄影放上youtube。」

紐特大笑。「你是個佔有慾爆棚的混帳。」

「身為一個佔有慾爆棚的混帳，我想這充分解釋了為什麼我會三更半夜爬起來照顧差點把自己手燙熟的男朋友。然後呢？你的湯米做了什麼？」

紐特偏過頭，顯然正在努力回想。「......他帶我們逃了出去。」

「真是個英雄。」

「然後我們感染了某種病毒。」紐特的聲音沉下去，像是再度踏進那個讓他哭著醒來的夢境裡。民豪握緊他們交扣的手。「你是免疫者，但我不是。沒有解藥。我不想拖累你，你一直跟我吵，要我活下來.....」

民豪感覺有股寒意沿著他的肩膀往下流，像是紐特拿起那碗冰水往他頭上澆。「......然後呢？我做了什麼？」

紐特閉上眼睛。「你離開了。」他小聲說，聲音幾乎融進民豪屏息以待的沉默裡。

「瞎卡的。」民豪低咒，將椅子拉近，將金髮少年攬進懷裡。「聽好了你這個瞎卡臉，我不可能拋下你。我辦不到。(That’s not gonna happen.)」

「我知道。」紐特開始覺得難為情了。民豪的體溫逐漸滲進他的身體，在他與那個嚇人的夢之間形成一道屏障。

他居然被一個夢嚇成這樣，簡直丟臉丟到家了。

「你的手怎麼樣了？」

 紐特小心翼翼地將傷手拿出冰水，暴露在空氣中。「感覺好多了。」

「優。」

 他們回到床上。民豪讓他側躺下來，將他裹上繃帶的手謹慎地擺好，再從身後擁住他，拉緊毛毯，確保他全身上下的每一吋都被裹在溫暖與安全感中。

民豪拂過他後頸的呼息逐漸變得平穩而規律，紐特凝視黑暗，毫無睡意。

他沒有告訴民豪的是，他之所以離開，是因為自己拿槍對著他。

 這個念頭依舊令他發抖。他怎麼可能對民豪開槍？

 

忘掉吧，他告訴自己。只是個愚蠢的夢。

 

而他有個很棒的男朋友。


End file.
